


even people who aren't hateful assume they won't get anything from a queer book (why did I grow up in a homophobic place)

by MadHare0512



Series: the subtle thread that binds [10]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars and Pubs, Communication, Drunkenness, F/M, Gay, Healthy Relationships, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Nick Burkhardt Needs a Hug, OC is an asshole, Polyamory, Season 3, Sleepy Cuddles, protective Monroe, protective Rosalee Calvert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Nick was ready to straight-up punch this guy, he was getting on Nick's nerves.
Relationships: Adalind Schade/Juliette Silverton, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nick Burkhardt & Hank Griffin, Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert, Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert/Monroe, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: the subtle thread that binds [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	even people who aren't hateful assume they won't get anything from a queer book (why did I grow up in a homophobic place)

**Author's Note:**

> A direct reaction of dealing with my family's blatant disrespect for what I believe in. A single night where I can be myself without judgment or fear is all I've ever asked for. Is that such a bad thing?
> 
> Set after Mr. Sandman.

even people who aren't hateful assume they won't get anything from a queer book (why did I grow up in a homophobic place)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Canon Divergence, Altered Timeline**

_"Of course it is very limiting to be labeled a lesbian or queer writer. We live in a homophobic culture, and even people who aren't hateful per se assume they won't get anything from a queer book."  
_ _~Michelle Tea_

 _"I didn't even have that many close LGBT friends or anything like that, but I suppose it was growing up and becoming aware of how you are in a cultural landscape that is blatantly homophobic... you turn around and say, 'Why did I grow up in a homophobic place? Why did I grow up in a misogynistic place?'"  
_ _~Hozier_

Nick was ready to straight-up punch this guy, he was getting on Nick's nerves. He was loud and rude and aggressive and Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee were just trying to have a good time.

The context of this situation went as followed; it was date night and Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee had gone to a bar to share a few drinks and dance on the crowded floor. This doubled as a way to celebrate Monroe's clock-repair business taking off and all three of them were very excited to get this time with each other. It wasn't often that the three of them could spend a full day together, much less a night. They were _so_ excited about this.

The thing was, Nick had been working a case a few days ago and happened to bust a few people for possession and intent to distribute while working a murder case where the victim had been a drug addict. One of them happened to be an undercover cop, and Nick had been talking to Hank outside of the interrogation room when Hank mentioned Nick's date night. Nick had laughed, told Hank that he should worry about his own love life, and they went into the room to break the man. The officer had immediately started in on them, demanding to be released, that he'd have their badges, and they'd blow the whole operation. Nick had raised an eyebrow at Hank, wondering if this guy was insane or if he was telling the truth, neither of them knowing about the undercover operation. The man, having been around drug addicts and dealers for months, was good at reading people and he pinpointed a few things off of them to dig into as well.

Nick had been pretty cool, having dealt with far worse from better sources, but Hank was getting angry, This man had already proved he was a racist asshole and Hank could normally handle that with professionalism, but the guy was going after Nick, who didn't often try to defend himself in situations like this. Not due to any sort of lack of preservation skills, but because he didn't think these idiots were worth the effort and _definitely_ not worth the paperwork.

It wasn't until the man had started in on their love lives that Nick had gotten even upset. See, you had to go past Nick and Hank's desks to get to this specific interrogation room, so anyone could see the pictures of their lovers, friends, and family. Hank kept a picture of his parents on his desk, but he didn't have a current lover. Nick, however, had a picture of Juliette and Adalind sitting beside a picture of Monroe and Rosalee. Juliette had taken both pictures, given them to Nick, and he'd put them on his desk as a reminder of why his job was so important when it got hard for him. The man could've easily seen both pictures and jumped to some conclusions. Like the one's he was spouting now.

"Bet the girls go at it while you take it up the ass like the fairy you are," the man growled.

Nick hadn't looked from his file, simply reminded the man, "We aren't discussing my love life or what happens in my free time. What can you tell me about the drug dealer you're working for?"

Hank had almost blown up on the guy then and there and had to take a minute to calm down. He'd left the room and that was when the man decided to take the final blow. "How about I find those pretty ladies of yours, hmm? Show them how a real man can fuck them much better than a _faggot_ can."

Nick felt pure rage build up in his chest at the idea of this man coming to _his_ house and doing that to _his_ girlfriend. He blinked and suddenly Hank was in front of him, hand on his chest while the man was laughing on the other side of the table. Nick was breathing heavily, but when he looked at Hank all he saw was the anger reflected in Hank's eyes that resided alongside support. Hank had pulled them both from the room and into the room outside the two-way glass. "What did he say, Nick? Tell me what happened?"

Nick was still panting, body shaking under the strain of holding back his wrath. "He," Nick huffed, "He saw the picture on my desk. He said he'd go after Rosalee, Juliette, and Adalind. He said he'd show them how a real man can fuck them better than-" he cut himself off. The tapes had audio, that would show them the rest.

Hank looked like he wanted to go back and pound the dumbass into a bloodied pulp, but he stayed right there with Nick as they both calmed down enough to tell Renard they couldn't continue with the interrogation. They cracked the case without him and Nick had gone home that night with a concussion and a mandatory two days off. He'd told Monroe and Rosalee all about the man as he did with everything that bothered him, and gotten love and support from both of them.

The same man was in the bar with Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee tonight. Nick had gone to the bar to get a few more drinks, both for Monroe and Rosalee. Nick was something of a lightweight, could hold about five alcoholic beverages with ease, but no more unless he wanted to be told he'd done something very stupid. He would be drinking a lot tonight, but he had complete faith that he'd be safe with his lovers.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

"Well, well, if it ain't the fairy cop," an all-too-familiar voice had declared nearly an hour into their night.

Nick hadn't wanted to believe it at first, but when he'd turned there the asshole was in all his homophobic stupidity. Nick had ignored him, grabbed the requested drinks, and headed back to his table. The man had grabbed his arm, the drink sloshing over the side to coat his hand in sugary-slick stickiness. "Don't you ignore me, boy."

Nick had glanced down at the man's hand on his wrist, then up at his face. "Let go."

The man didn't do as prompted, instead, he tightened his grip and laughed. Nick carefully transferred the drinks to one hand, then slipped the man's grip and stepped away. "Look, I'm just here to enjoy my night, same as you. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me and my partners alone."

The man's face grew angry and tight. "Buddy, the only way I'd enjoy my night would be if you and your fairy friends left."

Nick could smell the drink on his breath and while it wasn't pleasant, he didn't back down. He'd faced off against worse and won, he wouldn't get scared away here. Nick stared at the man with barely restrained disgust. "If you continue, I'll be forced to consider this harassment and you will be arrested."

The man leaned in close, a sneer on his lips, but he was pushed back by a strong hand. "This guy bothering you, Nick?"

Nick relaxed a tad when he heard the voice speak, knowing exactly who it belonged too. A hand touched his back and he relaxed a bit more. A sharp growl from the man stole his attention. "Who the Hell is this, your boyfriend?"

Monroe snapped out a lower and rougher growl while Rosalee's eyes sharpened and flickered with rage. "As a matter of fact, yes I am."

"Fairy cop needs his fairy boyfriend to protect him?" the man laughed cruelly.

Nick smirked, knowing damn well how to deal with assholes like this, "He was just leaving, Monroe. Let's get back to our table before someone thinks it's open."

The man, needless to say, was unhappy with that and was still spluttering about it when Nick turned to go sit down. Monroe and Rosalee followed him, not a single one of them looked back once. The vindication he felt as he walked away was all the victory he needed. His hope was to be left alone after that, the man had made his point and been ignored, understated, and undermined in the same moment. There was no reason this idiot would come after them again.

Boy was he fucking _wrong._

As they were leaving, Nick very drunk and leaning on Monroe to keep the balance that was failing him at the moment. The man decided that was as good of a time as any to give it another go. This time he brought a few friends and made it a party. _Lovely._

Monore, since Nick was otherwise incapacitated and was a bit of a mess, took the brunt of the anger. He didn't mind to be the focus of this man's attack, it meant his focus was off of Nick and Rosalee, his irritation came from the fact that he knew damn well this man had threatened Rosalee and seemed to have threatened Nick going off what had happened in the bar. "Look, man, we're just trying to get home."

"We can't just let you keep walking around our town with no consequences," the man snapped. "We have to teach you a lesson, you see."

Monroe hissed, drawing a confused noise from Nick. He looked at the smaller male leaning against him, then glanced at Rosalee. They both wondered how in the world they were going to get through this when Nick was so drunk he couldn't stand straight. The man was starting to come closer, slowly moving forward as his hand came back up. Monroe growled, eyes flickering. "Rose, can you handle him?"

Rosalee nodded, "I'll keep him safe."

Monroe quickly handed Nick off to Rosalee's care just as all three men lunged. Monroe joined in the fight and Rosalee knew he'd need back up. She moved Nick to sit at the front of the building. "Stay here, Nicky. Don't go anywhere." Nick mumbled some nonsense and Rosalee wanted to get a solid yes, but then Monroe growled and she was forced to join the fight.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Nick didn't understand much of what was going on around him, but he understood that it was cold. More specifically, _he_ was cold and that shouldn't happen. No, it was too cold outside for him to be this cold. He'd been warm just a second ago, what happened?

He heard yelling and sharp growls, that meant something, but what? What was happening? Another growl, this time he recognized it to be words, but he couldn't make out what the words were saying. He did recognize the speaker, though, muffled as the voice was. It was Monroe. Monroe was speaking, he had a nice voice. Nick could listen to him go on for hours, especially about his clocks, 'cause then his voice got this really happy tone to it and Nick liked it when Monroe was happy.

Nick was being lifted again, he'd just gotten down, why was he going up again? It was very confusing to just go up and down and up and down again. God, was he drunk? He felt drunk.

Another voice, this one softer and more fluid. Rosalee, then. Rosalee had a nice voice too, but Nick liked her voice best when she was using the tone that made people scared. It was the firm one that brokered no room for argument.

Monroe's voice murmured something soothing, asking him to sleep, telling him that it was okay. Hands ran through his hair and Rosalee asked him again to sleep.

Warmth slowly seeped back into his body and with it came the promise of restful sleep. He hoped so, anyway. He hated the nightmares he'd been getting recently. With both of his lovers telling it was okay, sleep began to claim him. Nick whimpered softly as he shifted into a more comfortable position, his body protesting movement the whole time. Nick fell asleep to the feeling of hands in his hair and voices in his ear telling him it was okay and that he was safe while warmth continued seeping into his bones.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Nick woke up with a raging headache and a dry mouth. Monroe behind him and Rosalee laying beside him with her arm over his waist. He groaned softly, eyes clenching shut as he slowly moving a hand to his forehead. Suddenly a hand helped him up and pressed cool glass to his lips. He took in the contents of the glass slowly, then accepted the offered pills. He looked up and smiled as he met Monroe's eyes.

Monroe pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You, Mister, are staying in bed today. We all drank too must last night."

"You can't even get drunk," Nick murmured, wincing as his head ached in time with his heartbeat.

Monroe hummed, "No, but the point still stands. Rose and I are staying in bed with you."

Nick smiled, "Thanks, Monroe," and fell back to sleep.

Monroe didn't tell him that he and Rosalee had beaten the men and called Hank to take care of it once the whole thing was over. Monroe didn't tell Nick that the man had needed to go to the hospital for extensive injuries because Monroe hadn't been able to fully reign in his strength. Monroe didn't think this would be something he told Nick until Nick remembered or asked about the night, much like his time under the influence of the Man with the Hat. Monroe set the glass and pill bottle on the nightstand and settled down behind Nick, letting himself feel the exhaustion tugging at his body.

As he fell asleep he thought about the homophobic world his lovers and he had grown up in, the world he'd be bringing his kids into, whenever they had any. This was the kind of world where even people who weren't hateful assumed that they couldn't learn anything from a book focusing on gay characters. Monroe refused to let people get away with this kind of hatred towards his lovers.

They'd be safe as long as he was around. He had the vanishing scars from that fight to prove it.


End file.
